


我的男友是個B

by pikacheaw



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikacheaw/pseuds/pikacheaw
Summary: *有參照*有原梗





	我的男友是個B

狐狸先生：

 

大家好，看這個問題掛在這裡蠻久了想試試回答，可能有些過時和無聊不過想和大家分享一下我的BETA男友。

 

我18歲時分化成ALPHA，今年25歲。家裡爸爸姐姐都是ALPHA，媽媽是OMEGA。分化前後该上的生理課都上了，生理知識爸爸和姐姐也給我聊了很多，在那之後交過一個OMEGA伴侶，給他進行過舔咬式的臨時標記一次，然後就只僅於牽手親嘴的階段。

 

不過我認為自身對於性是蠻成熟的，畢竟在分化後那段時間就看過了許多色片，怎麼玩都懂，只不過還沒遇到那種…嗯…你知道的…契合度高的那種。

 

因為從小到大的培養以及家庭結構，我都認為APLHA會和OMEGA相識相愛，對身邊的BETA沒什麼研究，甚至覺得他們有些性冷淡，沒有性也能完好存活的那種。

 

在學校裡也見識過明顯的性別階層，我就讀的學校是ABO混校，初高中部分開校區的那間，這樣的佈局據說是為了不要給還未分化的小朋友不好的影響，高中部的隔離在外界看來也做得蠻好，不過有些AO私底下廝混地挺過分就對了，BETA在學校裡反而是一股清流。

 

我算是分化地蠻遲的，不過還未分化前就被自動歸類為ALPHA的朋友圈，後來問朋友說我這種樣貌身高一看就知道會是一名精英ALPHA，如果真的分化成OMEGA的話，他們可沒人操得下手。

 

忘了說，本人身高181，顏值可以有9分(不包含自誇成分)，給一家小眾模特中介當過模特，那家公司已經倒閉了，不需要仔細去扒。

 

前面說到性別認知裡會和OMEGA過日子嘛，可是最後卻和一名BETA在一起我也覺得很神奇。

 

我和他認識得蠻…蠻奇妙的，開頭也很荒謬可能各位看了會覺得我在編故事，可是其實並不是的。

 

他是一名BETA，我和他第一次見面就進行了舔咬標記，第二次確認了關係就正式標記，現在雙方已經見了父母，他為人比較低調沒有要辦婚宴的意思，蜜月倒是去了，玩得非常開心。

［蜜月照片.jpg］

 

我很愛他。

 

我們相識那天，他剛經歷人生第一次的發情期。

 

那天我把車借了給開服裝店的姐姐載貨，自己只好乘搭交通工具上班。清晨的巴士還不算擁擠，他剛追上司機就開動了，剛好我身邊有個空位，他踉蹌著腳步走過來，登上巴士後尾的時候還差點被台階絆倒。

 

他輕輕地把半個臀部放在座椅上，怪異的姿勢讓我一度懷疑他是生痔瘡。剛坐下就喘著粗氣把頭靠在前面座位的靠背上，低著頭讓我看不見他的神情。我以為是因為奔跑而讓他呼吸急促，結果過了大半個路程都還在哼哼唧唧地發出聲音，雖然被壓得非常小聲但還是足夠讓帶著耳機的我都聽得見。

 

我拍拍他的肩膀，他回過頭看著我，如果不是身上沒有信息素的味道我真的懷疑他是一名OMEGA。他雙眼迷濛濕漉漉地轉過頭，臉色潮紅疑惑地看著我，我遞上手裡的退燒藥問他需不需要以為他是身體不適而辛苦。

 

剛好那個路段在施工，路上多了很多坑坑窪窪，他還未回答我又被顛得瞇起了雙眼，亂蹬的腳不小心踢到我的小腿，我那時候應該看出來的，可是沒有。

 

他拒絕了我的好意，又覆下頭繼續抱緊背包頭靠靠背。後來到了我的目的地，我還未按下車鈴就被對方搶先，他步伐不穩地下車，我跟在後方有幾次都想伸手扶他。

 

一到路面他就扶著欄杆跌在路旁，臀部著地的時候發出一聲曖昧的叫聲，眼角滑落一顆淚珠。我把他從地上扶起帶到一旁的候車椅上問他需不需要去醫院，他咬著嘴唇搖搖頭，手指卻緊抓我的襯衫袖口，雙腿夾緊緩緩地摩擦，褲襠處的布料比別的部位還要深上一個色度，我隱約知道什麼事情正在發生，頭湊到他脖頸處嗅著，又打量了他的臉頰半天，才問他是不是處於發情期。

 

他像做了虛心事一樣瞇著眼睛哭泣，頭輕輕點了一下把額頭靠在我的肩上輕輕蹭著。剛好路邊就有一家賓館，我把他帶到那裡開了一間房，前台接待生的眼神表情我至今都記得，往往一向他說起他就會十分羞愧，湊過來撒嬌親我讓我不要再說。

 

一進入房間他就撐不住了，立刻癱倒在我身上，東蹭蹭西摸摸，好不容易把他帶到床上剛想休息一下就被環著脖頸開始親。不是我體力不好，而是扛著一位還彼有重量且在你身上扭來扭去的成年人是誰都會需要時間緩緩。

 

他的親吻一試就知道很青澀，只知道用牙齒啃來啃去，手胡亂地想解開我的袖扣卻怎麼也摸不透。

 

雖然沒有信息素，可是我也被他撩得不輕，下體也起了些許反應，我把他推到床上慢慢地解開他的衣服。上半身還好，下半身看得我眼睛都瞪直了。

 

那個時候我已經想不起什麼正人君子之道，什麼雖然身為ALPHA，可是你要懂得克制自己，不要仗著自己的身份巴拉巴拉巴拉的警告…

 

 

他的後方竟然塞著一根細小的按摩棒，好不容易止住的哭泣在玩具被拉扯出體外的時候又重新抽泣起來，我湊上去一邊親著哄著一邊換上自己的，他長大著嘴巴慌了神，過了許久才舒服滿足地呼出一口氣。

 

 

BETA的甬道不比OMEGA的濕潤，甚至不會自己分泌愛液，可是卻很溫暖，可能是被長時間玩弄的原因，腸肉軟軟卻心急地吸附著我，第一次嘗試禁果的我差點就立刻繳了出來，他就幾乎是在我插入的時候就已經射在了自己的小腹上。

 

BETA的敏感點很淺，抽插過程中很容易被蹭到，第一次開葷的他玩得比我看過的任何影星都要放得開，淫穢的語言也因為性慾被填滿和神誌不清而不斷吐出，而且臉蛋是真的非常漂亮。眼眶像上了蜜粉一樣粉粉的，臉蛋整個都是粉紅色的，嘴巴微張，舌頭不住伸出舔著我的喉結。

 

我當下幾乎就認定了是他，緩慢地施力想捅進他的生殖腔。BETA的生殖腔比我想像的還要深，而且頭部才剛觸上，他就痛得尖叫起來，一邊晃著頭說不要，來不及嚥下的口水滴落在床單上，腰肢被我插得拱了起來，像是受到威脅的小貓咪一樣。

 

我一邊安慰著他一邊在他體內聳動，雖然不能進入生殖腔但我還是射在了他體內，他累得睡了過去，身後的液體因為側躺緩緩流出。我埋在他的體內親吻他的後頸摟著他睡去。

 

後來一睡就睡到了後半夜，還是他騎在我身上把我騎醒的，他清醒了不少，看我醒了過來還猶豫了一下，沒有我他也玩得很開心，偏粉色的器官垂立在我胯部上，我把手放到他腰上他才又重新動起來。

 

退房前我們又做了一次，他被我壓在透明浴室的玻璃上咬著後頸標記，雙腿勾著我的腰肢怎麼也不肯放開。標記後，他也沒什麼激動，我們互相交換了電話號碼就由我送他回家。他在車上靠在我肩膀睡著了，我仔細地嗅了嗅發現並沒有朋友說的那種在別人身上留下味道的新奇感覺，反而是酒店提供的沐浴露還蠻香的。

 

後來過了3天他又打電話給我，BETA第一次的發情期不太穩定，標記剛消退就又差不多開始發情，他辛苦地在電話那處哼哼，我一路上安慰著他一邊硬著開車。後來那天接到了個闖紅燈的罰單，寄來家裡的時候他看了看問我怎麼那麼魯莽，我讓他看清楚罰款日期，他看了半天忽然紅了耳朵然後撲上來打我，第二天就偷偷幫我還掉了。

 

我趕到他那裡時，他正努力地把還在震動的跳蛋排出體外，鬼知道他那裡來的那麼多玩具。我當時看得太氣憤了，打了一掌在他屁股上，好不容易露出一截的玩具又被刺激地縮進了體內，他整個人都在發抖，然後撲上來扒我的褲子。然後一整場情事都在哭哭啼啼，敏感的身體不斷迎接接踵而來的高潮，最後是他求我標記他，因為他實在太辛苦太沒安全感了。

 

那個畫面真是可憐又可愛。

 

當然我也樂意的，我打了過後就立刻後悔了，他沒被太陽曬的皮膚特別白嫩，沒一下就紅了。我捅開他生殖腔的時候他咬緊嘴唇，神智因為痛覺而稍微清醒了一下，我問他知道我接下來要做什麼嗎，他說知道然後在我鼻尖親了一口，就抱緊我。我一下一下地哄著，腔道好不容易開了一個小口，然後慢慢擠進頭部直到整個結卡在體內。

 

我停了下來，掰過他發白的臉龐，舌尖撬開他的嘴唇舔舐被他咬出血的傷口，微微聳動後射在了裡面，照鏡子才發現背後都是他抓出來的血痕。

 

他睡著後我去到樓下藥房詢問需不需要購買避孕藥，老醫師說BETA受孕的機率沒OMEGA高，成結標記後最多也只是標記而已，以後還想進入腔道的話BETA會比較辛苦。我在那裡坐了大概半個小時，聽老醫師科普了很多關於BETA的生理知識。

 

後來上到去的時候他都還沒醒，我坐到床邊他幾乎可以立刻感應到我的存在，頭在我大腿輕輕蹭變得更加粘人。我們就是在那時候確立了關係，然後就在一起。

 

後來才開始去約會，他休息飽了就拉著我去主題公園玩新出的那個遊樂設施，在摩天輪上問我們是不是真的確立了關係，我笑而不語看他開始慌張的樣子，然後在車廂來到最頂端的時候親了他一口，對他說我會愛他一輩子。他打了我一拳問我是不是偷看了他的少女漫畫，為什麼說的東西那麼肉麻。我握住他的拳頭落下一個一個吻在每個手指的指關節上，他剛開始還亂動說很癢，後來安靜下來微微紅了眼眶。

 

不同於OMEGA一個月一次的發情期，BETA幾乎3至4個月才會遇上，發情的週期大概比OMEGA長一些，大概4-6天。那一段時間幾乎就要被他榨乾，不是我太弱，而是因為間隔太久的發情期讓BETA生理上比較不一樣。平時禁慾得不得了，性生活大概一個星期才一次，雖然平時的親親絕對不會少。

 

BETA的性情有時候變化蠻大的，尤其是臨近發情期的時候，會容易變得憂鬱，時常會認為自己不能像OMEGA那樣擁有信息素和生孩子而自卑。那段時期無論是平時還是床上眼淚都特別多，每一次都哼哼唧唧地開始哭起來，後來才知道他是爽哭的。有一次還因為不能聞到我的信息素而發脾氣，我還得去香水店調了一瓶和我相似的味道噴到他身上他才高興，說終於能把我的信息素留在他身上了。

 

那個表情和話語我當然撲倒立刻日一頓。

 

他平時為人蠻溫和的，公司的後輩都很尊敬他有時候也會帶他們回家吃飯什麼的，其實我覺得他霸道地有點腹黑，反而是我比較放不開，因為BETA身上沒有信息素，所以有沒有標記都是那個老樣子，他在公司很受歡迎，聽他說有一位想追求他，他藉著請吃的藉口在外人面前狂秀恩愛，所以公司上下都知道他名草有主。

 

不只霸道，醋勁還大。有時候公司到了旺季的時候會需要連著一個星期都和外國企業應酬，回家後已經累得癱在沙發上不能動了，他會幫我把外套拿去洗，鼻子剛聞到菸酒味就為我是不是去應酬了，我說是，他又使勁嗅了嗅。雖然他不說可是我也大概知道他想嗅什麼，我攔腰抱著他把他帶到懷裡跟他說確實是沾上了OMEGA的氣味可是那只是靠得稍微近了一些，他嘴角往下癟著委屈巴巴地坐著，非要我往他耳朵說幾句葷話才高興，他好像蠻喜歡那種限制級的話語的。

 

後來第二天我下班準備前往酒局的時候他就坐在大樓廳堂那裡等著我，和外企老闆喝酒的時候也很會說話幫我簽了好幾份計劃書，後來那位時常粘著我的OMEGA算是自動屏蔽了我，因為他即使是上個廁所也要親一親我的嘴，手指上還一直到處比劃稱讚別人的酒店裝潢好，其實就是要炫耀手上那枚上個星期才刻好的對戒。

 

關於他的事情分享好幾天都沒法分享完，可愛的表情和小動作也特別多。

 

分享這個是因為想讓大家打破AO配對的想法，BETA同樣的也是敏感脆弱的同時也一樣溫和強大。他問我對著手機打了好幾個小時是在打些什麼，我不讓他看他就賭氣地關在房裡打遊戲。

 

如果小熊先生可以看到這篇東西的話，請記得狐狸先生就在隔壁房等你，開門後跳上床就是了。

 

謝謝大家耐心看到這裡，晚安。


End file.
